The New Best Friend
by ChelseaEmma'Ox
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!:What is gonna happen when another shifter turns up in Carmel and befriends Suze and Paul? There is something dark in her past, something she doesn't want anyone to know about...
1. The First Day

**(A/N: Hey, this is my first story ever on fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! Anywho on with the story!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mediator. If I did I would be very rich. And I'm not.**

**The New Best Friend **

**Chapter 1: The First Day **

I am so nervous. I hate starting a new school. I shouldn't be scared though, I've done it plenty of times before. You see, my name is Serena Moonlight and I'm starting the Mission school **(A/N: Don't know the full name sorry!) **today. I _hate_ being the new girl! Why did my mum have to move _again_! But, I guess it isn't her fault it's Dads. Why can't he just leave us alone? Why can't he understand what he did was wrong? I guess I'll just have to try and fit in. Well, here goes nothing.

"Everybody this is our new student, Serena Moonlight", Mr Walden said.

My name caused a few giggles from what I assumed to be the 'popular' people. I guess my name is a bit weird, but I've always been told it's pretty. Anyways, who cares what the 'populars' think? I like my name the way it is thank you very much!

"Why don't you say a few words about yourself Serena?", Mr Walden asked me.

" Err…sure…my name is Serena Moonlight, I used to live in England but I moved here because my mum got offered a job as a news reporter, though I miss England the weather is **_much_** better here!", I told my new classmates, that last comment got a few laughs.

"Thank you for that Serena-"

I cut Mr Walden off "Rena", I said, "Everybody calls me Rena".

"Very well then…Rena", Mr Walden replied testily, "Take a seat".

There was only one seat free in the entire classroom, it was at the back, which was fine by me. As I sat down I noticed a girl staring at me, she had longish chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes that made you think that she could look right into your soul, reading your inner most thoughts and feelings. But of course that's impossible, right?

I tried to listen to Mr Walden, I really did, but it was so boring. So now I'm behind. On my first day too! I'm never going to get this homework done. I don't even know what it's on about.

Have you ever tried opening a locker while juggling three folders in your hands, well let me tell you it's hard! Especially since in England we don't have lockers. So I have no clue how to open them.

I stop suddenly. I can feel someone's eyes in the back of my head, I have extra senses like that. I turn around slowly. It's that girl from the classroom, the one with the green eyes. I can see a boy and a girl, the girl is so blonde she could be albino. They keep looking at me then turning to talk to each other, it's very unnerving. It looks like they're coming over here. Oh, God. Just smile and nod Serena, just smile and nod.

"Hey, I'm CeeCee Webb, you're the new girl…Serena Moonlight aren't you?", the blonde girl asked me.

"Yeah, that's me, it's nice to meet you", I held out my hand, she shook it politely, and then pointed to her friends.

"This is Adam McTavish", She told me, "And Suze Simon".

"Hey", I said, "It's nice to meet you!"

"Do you mind if we joined you for lunch?" Adam asked me.

"Course not, sit down", I answered moving up to let them sit down.

"I've never met an English person before!", Adam exclaimed, "Your accents kinda funny!"

"A good funny I hope!" I said to him.

"Of course, so how are you liking The Mission so far?" Adam asked.

"It's okay I guess", I replied, "It's just like any other private school, it's not like I'm going to be here long anyway".

"Why do you think that?" CeeCee asked.

Suze had been really quiet up until then, but when CeeCee asked me that question Suze elbowed her in the stomach. "OW!", CeeCee shouted, "What was that for!"

"She might not want us to know, after all we have only just met her, so stop being so nosey!" Suze said to CeeCee.

"It's okay Suze, I know you're all interested but I'm not ready to tell anybody yet. Maybe when we get to know each other better. I don't know, just give me some time", I told them.

So the rest of the day went kind of like that. Them asking me questions about what it was like living in England and me asking them questions on what it was like in sunny CA and if the weather was like this _all _the time. I never expected to get along with anybody, you know on account of me being so different from them. But surprisingly I am and I think I kind of like it. I just hope dad doesn't find us again because if he does then mum will just insist we move again. I really don't want that to happen.

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short. I tried my best. Please read and review! I need to know what you think so I can improve!)**

**Typical-freak15**


	2. The Fight

**A/N: Hello peeps! This is Chapter 2. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a thing. Wish I owned Jesse though sigh**

**The New Best Friend**

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

I honestly never thought I'd have so much fun at school. After that first day I started handing around with Suze, CeeCee and Adam. Everything was going great. Made me wonder what was going to go wrong. A bit cynical I know, but I can't help it. As soon as I think my life is going to get better, you know just like a normal teenagers, something goes wrong and I have to start all over a again. It's always been like that.

So anyway as I was saying before I rudely interrupted myself, everything was going great. I found one thing _really_ weird though, my school - The Mission – was built over a hundred years ago. And not one dead person has come to me for help yet. You see, I see dead people. No, really I do. I'm not joking. Not all dead people, thank God. Just the ones that have unfinished business. It's not like I go looking for them or anything, they just seem to find me. But since I've been here…nothing. It's kind of freaking me out. I mean, the school building is over a hundred years old - as I said before - you would think _somebody_ died there.

Not that I'm complaining, mind you. It's quite nice not having ghosts waking me up at stupid o'clock in the morning asking for my help. Which, believe me I used to get a lot of back in England. Sometimes you have bend the a bit, it can get a bit messy. Let's say a ghost buried something before they died in their garden and said ghost wants you to dig this thing up and give it to a member of the family - who is still living in the property by the way - then you would have to trespass, and if you were caught doing this then you could probably bet on your life that you would be hauled down the police station. Like I said before messy. I've only been caught once or twice though.

"Rena, darling dinner's ready," mum shouted up the stairs.

"Right, mum. I'll be down in a min!" I hollered back.

I ran downstairs. If dad was here he would say I sounded like a heard of elephants, in the days when we were all happy that is. In the days when we weren't …well I don't even want to go there. After what he did well he could be burning in hell and I wouldn't give a shit.

"Rena, are you okay?" my mum asked me, with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes mum 'course, why?" I replied, confused.

"It's just you so distant and you've hardly touched your food, that's not like you," mum told me, her concern deepening.

"I was just thinking, that's all," I said truthfully.

"About your farther? We've talked about this. You should just forget him."

"I know, but it's hard he is my dad after all."

"Was. Serena, he **_was_** your dad."

What is my mother on! I mean, really. You can't just suddenly change who my dad is! Is she insane!

"What are you talking about mum?" I asked her.

"He's not your dad anymore," she replied, "not since he did what he did. He hurt us Serena. He went behind our backs for six months. Six **_whole_** months!"

"No, mum. He went behind **_your _**back **_not_** mine. It's not my fault he cheated on you. You make us move every time he finds us! Can't you see he's not going to give up! Yes it hurt when I found out, but what hurt more was finding out that both of you were keeping it from me!" I shouted, "You were just carrying on like normal! To be honest I hate you just as much as I hate him! And right now I'm going to bed."

I stormed up upstairs. I can not believe that she said that! Of course he's still my dad. Oh, yeah I hate his guts but that doesn't mean he's not my dad!

I can't stay here, not after what she's said. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and grabbed random clothes - I don't even think any of them match - and stuffed them into my suitcase. I looked around for my bomber jacket, took it off the hook and put it on. I was only on the second floor it wouldn't hurt too much if I dropped down. But first I've got to make sure I've got somewhere to stay. It's only just gone eight; it's not too late to call. I dialled her number, _please pick up, please pick up_ I chanted in my head.

"Hello?" Suze said into the phone.

"Hey, it's Rena. I was wondering if I could ask for a favour?" I replied.

"Yeah sure, ask away. Why are you whispering?"

"That's where the favour comes in. I need somewhere to stay."

"Why? What's happened? Rena are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just **_really_** need somewhere to stay."

"Right, hold on I'll just ask my mum."

"Okay, but be quick."

If she doesn't hurry up mum will come and check on me. I don't want that to happen.

"Back. Mum says its okay you can stay as long as you want. I'll come and pick you up, okay?" Suze said to me.

"Yeah okay. But can you park down the road and I'll meet you there?" I asked her.

"Rena, what's going on? Are you running away or something?"

"Well, when you put it like that…I guess I am."

"WHAT! Rena…are you sure about this?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll explain when you pick me up."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Click.

**A/N: It's longer than last time. Whoo! Go me! You know the drill. REVIEW!...please.**

**Typical-freak15**


	3. Arriving

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. As a present here's chapter 3. Oh, and PnkBubblzSavi, yes this DOES take place after Twilight (Heaven Sent).**

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing.**

**The New Best Friend**

**Chapter 3: Arriving**

I met Suze down the road from my house. She parked just in front of me. She give me one of those looks, you know the ones that say _'as soon as we get home you are telling me **everything**'_. I mentally cringed at the thought of it.

"Get in, Rena," she said to me.

I gave a weak smile, opened one of the back doors, put my suitcase on the backseat then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for doing this, Suze, you didn't have to but you did. So thanks," I said.

"No problem. Just don't expect life to be quiet at my house!" Suze replied.

After that the car ride was silent. I couldn't help but notice that most of it was uphill. Suze parked up in front of this old-fashioned looking house. Beautiful. That was the word to describe this house. Beautiful. It wasn't until Suze banged the car door shut that I snapped out of it. I hastily undid my seatbelt, got my suitcase out of the back and slammed the car doors shut. I looked up at Suze.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, dramatically.

Suze laughed, "Come on, they'll be waiting."

I followed Suze up to the front porch. It's not easy getting a bid suitcase up steps I'm telling you. Suze pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Sure enough the whole of Suze's family was there to greet us. Even Jake, who was supposed to be at work according to Suze. I'd briefly met Suze's family before at school can't remember why they were _all_ there though.

"Hey, you all remember Serena, don't you?" Suze asked them. I waved politely.

The next thing that happened was…well let's just say that I didn't expect it. Jake stood up grabbed my suitcase, which I'd left by the door and said to me, "I'll put this is Suze's room for you, okay?"

"Errm…yeah, okay, thanks," I replied, smiling.

"Oh yeah she's the heir to the throne, right? I mean you **_are _**Queen of the Undead Suze," Brad said.

Suze looked ready to kill, so I replied quickly, "Yeah, that's me. Heir to the throne, Suze is gonna train me for when I take over the Underworld."

"I'm sure you'll make a great ruler," Jake joked form the top of the stairs.

"Why thank you," I replied as I mock curtseyed.

Turn I turned back to everyone else. David had picked up a book – one which looked extremely old – and was reading it like there was no tomorrow. Brad however looked very confused and I have no idea why. Mr and Mrs Ackerman were looking at me.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay. It means a lot," I said to them meaning every word.

"That's okay, it'll be nice having another girl around the place even if it is just for a bit," Mrs Ackerman replied.

"Well come on Rena let's go upstairs and leave the family in peace!" Suze said jokingly.

I followed Suze upstairs. When we got upstairs and into her room Suze turned to me and said, "I think you should call your mum, she'll be worried."

"She won't notice I'm gone until morning," I replied, "She's probably gone to bed. We had a fight."

"I still think you should call her. If she's in bed leave a message."

I sighed, "I guess you're right. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah sure. I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Okay."

_Well, _I thought, _here goes nothing._

**A/N: Not much of a cliffy I know and it's short but I just wanted to put something up. So please press the little purple button and REVIEW!**

**Typical-freak15**


	4. The First Night

**A/N: I am _so, so_ sorry that this took so long! I got writers block and couldn't think of _anything! _Thanks to everybody who reviewed! So this is Chapter 4. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The New Best Friend**

**Chapter 3: The First Night**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

God is she gonna pick up or not?

_Ring. Ring. 'Hey this is Jayne and Serena, we can't come to the phone right now so leave a message!'_

WHAT! Great…I **_hate _**talking to answering machines.

"Hey mum, it's me…Rena. I know it'll be morning by the time you get this so I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine and that I'm safe. I'm staying at a friend's house. So you don't have to worry about me. Well that's it really. I just didn't want you to worry. Bye, mum."

God, I never want to do that again. I can imagine my mums face in the morning. She'll probably call everyone she knows -which now that I think about it won't be a lot of people because we haven't been living here that long she's been busy with work and stuff- and demand to know where I am. She will defiantly call the school, which means that I'll be pulled into the principal's office soon as I get there. It's not like I don't like Father Dominic - he's actually very nice- but I really can't face going home right now.

Suze is finally out of the bathroom. She was in there for at least twenty minutes. I mean, how long do need to get changed? I mentioned this to her, the very mature reply I got was a pillow in the face. Right this is war. I threw the pillow back at her, it hit her right in the stomach (she was standing up).

"Okay, okay. I give up. You win," I puffed about thirty minutes later.

"Ha," Suze replied, "Bow down and worship me, peasant!"

"I think not!" I retorted, "You may have won this fight but you have not won the war!"

We both collapsed on the bed laughing. We were laughing so hard that tears were running down our faces.

"Why are we laughing?" Suze asked gasping for breath.

"I have no idea!" I said, having the same trouble breathing.

After calming down - this took a surprisingly large amount of time – I went into the bathroom to get changed. After getting my PJ's out of my suitcase I mean. When I came out Suze was putting my suitcase under her bed.

"Hey, have you eaten?" She asked me.

"Errm…I had a bit of dinner but that's it. Why?" I answered.

"Okay, let's go raid the fridge!" She said pulling me out of the room.

As we were running down the stairs we ran into Jake – Have I ever mentioned that my PJ's are really skimpy? Well they are – he looked my up and down then whistled. I could feel my cheeks heating up, I had a feeling that I was bright red. Suze hit him around the head.

"Do you mind not whistling at my friend like that, you pervert!" Suze bellowed.

"Hey, how do you know that Serena doesn't like me whistling at her?" He retorted.

"I highly doubt that she likes you whistling at her!" Suze replied hotly.

"Errm…guys, I am still here you know." I interrupted.

To me, Suze said, "Sorry Rena. Let's go get some food!" To Jake she said, "We are going now pervert, goodnight!"

As we started going back down the stairs I turned back. Jake was still there so I smiled to hide my embarrassment at getting caught looking back.

"Night girls, see you tomorrow." Jake said.

As we walked into the kitchen we saw that Suze's mum was still up.

"Oh, hi girls. Are you two okay? I thought I heard some shouting," Mrs Ackerman asked, you could tell she was worried.

Before Suze could answer I said, "Oh that was just Suze and Jake. There's nothing to worry about Mrs Ackerman."

"Suze, what have I told you about fighting with the boys! Rena love, call me Helen," **(A/N: I think that's her name. If it's not please tell me and I'll change it!) **Mrs Ackerman – I mean Helen – replied.

"Mom!" Suze exclaimed, "That totally wasn't my fault! Jake started it! He checked Rena out, then whistled at her! Jake's been out with one of my friends before, it was really weird and I don't want to go down that road again because it totally freaks me out!"

Well that puts an end to all the fantasies I've been having about when Jake and I get married. Okay so maybe I was getting a bit ahead of myself but a girl can dream.

"Okay, okay! No need to get hysterical! I'm going to bed now girls, be sure that you two don't stay up too late you've both got school in the morning!" Helen told us.

After we had both said goodnight, we went straight to the fridge. We made ourselves a sandwich each and grabbed a packet of crisps. We went back to Suze's room and when we were about halfway through our sandwiches Suze asked me why I ran away.

"Well Rena are you gonna tell me what happened?" She asked me.

"Suze…God, you're not gonna let this go are you?" I replied.

"No I'm not because I can tell that you're upset, no matter how much you try to hide it."

"Well if you won't leave me alone about it I guess I'll have to tell you, you know that I used to live in England right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, my dad, my mum and I had this really big house and we were really happy. But then my dad started acting really funny."

"Funny? In what way?"

"He started saying that he couldn't make it to dinners and things like that. This one day my school finished an hour early, I can't remember why. But when I got in, my dad was in too."

"That was bad because…?"

"He had this woman with him. They were getting pretty cosy on the couch if you know what I mean. I was really shocked and upset. I mean, it's not every day you find your dad cheating on your mum."

"Oh God, Rena. I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

"It's okay. It's about time I talk to somebody about it."

"So what did you do? After you had caught them I mean."

"I …I stormed up to him and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing."

"Look it's late now. Let's go to sleep now, but I want to hear the rest of this story, so don't think you're getting out of it!"

"Okay, night Suze."

Right that's it I've finally told somebody. Not all of it though, I'm not ready to tell Suze the rest yet. Maybe I will soon though…

**A/N: There it is. Sorry it's not much of a cliffy. I will try and get Chapter 5 up as soon as possible! So will everyone _please _review! I like reviews. They make me write faster. **


	5. Shifters Plural!

**A/N: Hello all! I am soooooooo sorry that this took so long, the internet wasn't on. So I'm very, very sorry! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Well, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to say I own the Mediator series but sadly I don't.**

**The New Best Friend**

**Chapter 5: Shifters – Plural! **

I'd like to say I got a lie in but I didn't. I had to get up at 6:00 to be ready on time. That's right 6:00AM; it honestly takes me that long to get ready. In England I didn't have to get up until 7:00AM because school didn't start until 9:00AM, here it starts at 8:00AM so I have to get up earlier **(A/N: I am completely making up the times here so please don't shout at me!)**. Anyways, I rolled out of bed – literally – and quickly locked my self in the bathroom before Suze got up.

By the time I got out of the bathroom Suze was up and waiting for her turn.

'It's about time. I've been up _ages_,' Suze whined.

'Yeah right Suze. If by ages you mean five minutes,' I laughed.

'Whatever Rena,' Suze replied, walking into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I think it's safe to say that she is not a morning person.

I got dressed while Suze was in the bathroom. I put on a simple pair of jeans and a Panic! At The Disco t-shirt. Suze walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, she must have taken some clothes in with her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a simple tank top.

'Sorry about before Rena. I'm a bit snappy in the mornings, I should have warned you,' Suze said.

'It's okay, you weren't _that _bad,' I replied.

I turned round and spotted a picture on Suze's desk. I went over to look at it. It was a picture of Suze and a man; it looked like they were at a dance of some kind. I turned back round to face Suze with the picture still it my hands.

'So, is this the famous Jesse I've been hearing about?' I asked her.

She blushed and grabbed the photo out of my hand, 'If you must know yes it is!'

I laughed, 'So when do I get to meet him then? You can't hide him from me forever you know. Cee and Adam have met him so why can't I?'

'Actually,' She replied, 'you will probably get to meet him tonight.'

'Really?'

'Yes really! Now come on or our ride will leave without us!' As she said this she put her shoes on.

We grabbed our things and ran down stairs. We both grabbed a piece of toast and headed out of the door.

Suze was right; our ride did leave without us. We missed assembly; Sister Ernestine's face was like thunder when we finally got there. She read us both the riot act then gave us detention. Yay can't wait for that. That was sarcasm by the way.

When we walked into our first lesson we got shouted at **_again_** by Mr Walden. We slid into our seats, 'Where have you two been?' CeeCee hissed.

'Sorry,' Suze replied before I could say anything, 'Rena is staying at mine for a bit and she takes forever to get ready!'

'I do not!!' I said hotly.

'Why are you staying at Suze's Rena?' CeeCee asked me softly.

'Oh…Errm, my mum and I had this massive argument and I'm staying Suze's until we get everything sorted out. It's no big deal really,' I replied, okay so I was lying a bit, it is a big deal. I did run away after all.

'No big deal! Are you-'Cee got cut off by Mr Walden.

'Miss Webb I see you would like to join your friends in detention this evening!!' He exclaimed.

'Yes, sir. Sorry, sir,' Cee muttered.

At lunch the four of us sat at our usual table. Adam started telling us about how he had crashed his car – don't ask – when this totally hot guy – hot is an understatement by the way – came up to our table and asked to speak to Suze. I watched as she nodded and got up, after they had both gone I turned to Cee and Adam, 'Who the hell was that?'

'Oh, that's just Paul Slater. Suze and Paul have a bit of a…history,' CeeCee replied.

'Why do you want to know anyway?' asked Adam with a smirk on his face.

I choked on a bit of food as he said this, 'I was only asking!!' I turned to Cee, 'How come I've never seen him before? He does go to this school right?'

'Yeah he goes to this school,' Cee said, that's the thing about CeeCee knows **_everything _**that goes on at this school, well practically anyway. 'You've never seen him before because he was in Seattle visiting his family.'

'Oh…what did you mean about him and Suze having history?' I asked.

'Well why don't you ask them yourself? They're coming back now,' Adam replied as he pointed toward the direction they walked off in.

I turned to see them a few feet from the table we were sitting at. I caught Suze's eye and smiled, she looked really shocked.

'Hey Suze you okay? You look pretty freaked out.' Cee asked her, taking the words right out of my mouth.

'Yeah I'm fine. Errm…Rena this is Paul, Paul this is Rena,' Suze replied

'Hey,' Paul said, 'it's nice to meet you.'

'It's nice to meet you too,' I replied, shaking his hand.

'Rena is it okay if Paul and I have a word with you about something? It's really important,' Suze interrupted.

'Errm…yeah sure,' I stood up feeling confused, what could be so important that it couldn't be said in front of CeeCee and Adam? And why is Paul is here? I've only just met him! They lead me toward Mr. Walden's empty classroom; Suze turned to me then looked at Paul.

'I can't do it Paul…you do it,' she said softly.

Paul turned to face me, he had a really weird look on his face, 'We know what you are'

Okay now I'm defiantly confused, 'What the fuck are you talking about? If this is some kind of joke then not funny-'

'It's not a joke,' Paul interrupted, 'We know you're a shifter'

I looked at Suze, was staring at me with a hurt look on her face, 'Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have laughed or thought you were crazy.'

I laughed which surprised them both, 'Yeah right Suze. What do you think I could have said? _Now that I'm living at your house I need to tell you that I can see and speak to dead people? _I don't think so! How do you two know what a shifter is anyway?'

Paul stepped forward, 'Because we're shifters too.'

Okay so that shocked me, 'Do you really think I'm gonna believe you? I've never met another shifter in my entire life and then it turns out that one of my best friends and some dude I've just met are shifters!'

'He's not lying,' Suze said to me, 'We are shifters, so are Father Dom and Jesse.'

I slumped into the nearest chair and put my head in my hands, 'This is so weird.'

Suze laughed, Paul just smiled.

'Okay…so we can either go eat or we can go tell Father D the good news?' Paul asked us.

'I vote we go see Father D. Is that okay with you Rena?' said Suze.

I nodded my head and followed them to Father Dom's office. This is so weird I can't believe I've met two shifters and that I'm gonna meet two more!!

**A/N: That's the end of chapter five! Again I am soooooooooo sorry for the wait. Just to let you know I have absolutely no idea where this story is going so if anybody has any ideas then let me know because they would be really helpful!! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Chelsea xxx**


End file.
